Playing with fire
by OmniVamp037
Summary: final chapter up. A dangerous killer on the loose is targeting Ziva and McGee. Can she protect him while at the same time have him protect her? Will they be able to survive this horror? find out. i need to work on my summerys *sigh* well enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Summery: **With a psychotic killer on the loose its up to NCIS to catch him. With the killer targeting Ziva as his next victem, she must rely on her teamates to catch the mad man and on McGee to protect her. The summery sux but the story should be good.

**Rating:** M

**disclaimer:** i do not own NCIS or any of its characters and in no way am i making money off this.

**A/N: **hey readers, here is my new story. Took me a long time to come up with the idea and I'm still coming up new things for it. These first two chapters are a bit iffy but I hope you like them anyways. The first chapter is uneventful but short so just read anyways. Like always please READ, REVIEW and ENJOY.

**

* * *

**

Playing With Fire

**Chapter 1**

It seemed like any other case. What other people would find weird or disturbing, Gibbs and his team find just another day at work. The team was called to a house where before the fire department was called to a fire. The house suffered only little damage due to the fast work of the fire department, but upon a further investigation, the bodies of two men where found and with the discovery of one of the bodies being a Marine Sergeant, NCIS was immediately called.

The team plus Ducky and Palmer were now examining a body that was found in the partly damaged living room. What made it special was the fact that it was found on fire. Fire fighters actually had to put out the body when they found it so now all that was left was a blackened and burnt remains of what was once a human being.

Gibbs, Ducky and Palmer were kneeling by the burned remains while Ziva, McGee and Tony remained standing. McGee was trying his best not to look at the body and not feel sick but every so often he would take a glance only to catch what was left of the burnt and blackened skeletal face of the victim staring back. But one thing he was unable to get rid of was the smell of fire and burnt flesh invading his nose.

"So what can you tell from the body Ducky," Gibbs asked looking at the ashy remains.

"Well not much from what is left," Ducky stated as he stood up, "except that this poor gentleman had an unfortunate demise and that it is apparent that he was murdered before he was set ablaze but I won't be able to tell how he was murdered till we get him back to autopsy."

"How can you tell that it was murder," Ziva asked.

"Well if you take a moment to take a whiff, you will smell traces of gasoline," Ducky explained, "and upon further inspection of living room you see nothing that would have held gasoline or anything that would have accidentally started a fire."

"How were the fire marshals able to figure out he was Marine Sergeant right away," Tony asked curiously, "even if they were able to find ID on him, he doesn't really look recognizable anymore."

"That is a good question," Ducky responded, "this is actually the roommate and not our Marine Sergeant."

"Where is the Sergeant then," asked Ziva.

"Our Sergeant was found in the back yard," Ducky told her as he motioned to the team to follow him to the back door, "though he did not have the same end as his friend here, he did still suffer an untimely death."

The team stepped out into the back yard to find the a second body lying spread eagle on its back in a pool of blood with its face looking away from the team. At first they couldn't see the man's face but when they walked around to get a good look at it, their own face turned to that of wide-eyed shock. McGee, who was more than happy to get away from the burnt body of the first victim and relieved to breath in fresh air instead of ash, turned away at the sight of the second victim as he felt his breakfast rising up his throat.

Even though the body was not set on fire as the first victim, he had instead a small axe sticking out from between his eyes and deep into his skull. Blood covered the silver of the axe and dripped down to the floor As Ducky and Palmer returned to inside the house, Gibbs knelt down by the body and slowly lifted the axe by the handle lifting the Sergeant's head with it.

"The killer has to be pretty strong to have it stuck in this deep," Gibbs stated, "thrown or not."

Gibbs looked up and saw McGee was talking with a local L.E.O. that had just appeared from the side of the house. When they finished, Gibbs looked at McGee waiting to hear what info he had just acquired.

"Boss, I think we have our first witness or suspect," McGee informed him, "Local L.E.O's say that witnesses saw a man in a white van leaving the house a little before the fire was reported then abandon the van at another house a couple blocks away."

"Alright, you and Ziva go over to the house, check out that van, and give us call if you find anything" Gibbs ordered, "Tony and I are gonna stay here and see what we can find."

After a quick nod, both Ziva and McGee headed out to the house. When they were gone, Gibbs turned back to the body of the Marine Sergeant and stared at his face as if he was studying it closely. Sensing that something was not right, Tony knelt down beside his boss.

"So what's your famous gut telling you boss," he asked him.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out DiNozzo," Gibbs told him.

"This could mean trouble. Either we're in danger or you're losing your touch."

This time Gibbs responded by smacking Tony in the back of the head then sighing softly.

**To be continued in the next chapter….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"You'll get use to seeing them soon," Ziva said to McGee as she drove down the street of the neighborhood."

She noticed that McGee had his eyes close and had a feeling he was trying to get the image of the unfortunate Marine Sergeant and his roommate.

"I doubt it," McGee answered.

"Trust me, eventually you'll get to the point to where you just push the feeling back. Where you hide it and try not to show it or feel it."

"I can't really imagine anyone getting use seeing a dead person and not feel anything especially if they died in a gruesome way."

"Nobody ever gets fully use to it. They push it back but they still feel sick or sad or furious inside."

"What do you feel when you see the body of someone murdered?"

"There's the house up ahead."

"And there's the van."

As they pulled up to the house, they could see the abandon van parked at the curb. There were no other cars in the driveway.

"So he just took off it seems," McGee said as they got of their car and walked over to the van.

"Maybe," Ziva replied.

"So what is it that you feel inside when you see dead person?"

"Nothing," Ziva said quickly but normally as she peered into the back of the van through the window and at the same avoid McGee's eyes.

McGee looked at her knowing that she was lying and started to wander about what she actually felt. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a crash that sounded like glass breaking, coming from inside the house.

The two agents pulled out their guns and cautiously hurried over to the front door. When they reached it, Ziva turned the knob to find that it was unlocked. Keeping her gun up with one hand, she used the other hand to slowly open the door. She then quickly threw back the door and rushed into the house with McGee by her side.

The two agents quickly scanned the area of the door ready for anything. Then they split with McGee going to one side and Ziva the other. As McGee entered the kitchen, he heard Ziva scream, "clear" from the living room.

McGee was about to yell clear when he heard another crash behind him. He quickly turns around and raises his gun to see a cat on the counter look at him and meow. Below the on the floor was a broken vase and a couple glass cups. McGee lowered his gun and sighed in relief as the cat went back to the water that was apparently spilled onto the counter.

At that moment, Ziva entered the kitchen with her gun raised.

"It's ok," McGee assured her, "its just a cat."

She looked at the cat and smiled as she walked over to it and started petting it.

"Aren't you allergic to cats McGee," she asked as she scratched behind the cat's ear.

"A little," McGee told her, "but I don't really like cats."

"Why not?"

"I had a bad experience with cats as a kid."

"What happened?"

"I tripped and fell on one and it scratched my face. Ever since then I've never been a cat person."

"Well, I'm going to help you with that after I help you overcome your fear of maggots."

Ziva chuckled as McGee gave her a funny look. She then looked behind McGee and noticed the sliding door leading to the backyard was open. After pointing it out to McGee, she walked over to the door. As she passed him, McGee looked back at the cat, which looked back at him and meowed, before following Ziva.

They both looked out at the back yard and found nothing out of the ordinary. Thinking about any possibility of why the door is open, Ziva noticed a door in the living room was open and started to get a funny feeling. She walked over to the living room and looked at the door and even though it was only open halfway, she could see that it led into a bathroom. That's when she noticed something on the side of the toilet.

McGee was still at the back door when he noticed several spots of faded reddish-brown spots on the concrete starting from where the grass ends and leading into the house. He bent down for a closer examination. He touches one of the spots with two fingers, brings it up to his nose and sniffs it. It took him a couple moments but finally he registers it as blood. He then notices that there are spots of lighter red on the carpet that lead into the living room.

As Ziva walked into the bathroom, she saw streaks of blood on the toilet, on the floor and on the side of the bathtub. She went up to tub and looks inside it to find the body of a young woman lying on her back in a pool of blood as her lifeless eyes looked at the ceiling. At a closer look, Ziva could see that her throat has been sliced.

When McGee entered the living room, he sees two gasoline cans by the wall near the bathroom. Between the cans was a little doll sitting up against the wall. Even though it looked normal, with brown fake hair, brown eyes and clothes. From what he can tell, it was plastic baby doll made to look like a person.

As he wonders why Ziva hasn't noticed them before, she calls him into the bathroom to look at something. While walking over to the bathroom to see what Ziva found, he was wondering why there would be gas cans in a living room and what was the deal with doll, when he catches a glimpse of something hiding behind the door on the bathroom mirror.

Ziva was looking at the dead woman, her head full of thoughts, when a glint of light from the floor catches her eyes. She bends down and sees a charm bracelet with a silver paw and a cat's head attached to it, lying on the floor by the tub. She then puts down her gun and picks up the bracelet and looks at it smiling. The bracelet told her that this woman was the owner or more accurately the former owner of the cat in the kitchen. Knowing that she could get in a lot of trouble if anyone ever finds out, she placed the charm bracelet gently inside her pocket.

"Ziva!"

Surprised by McGee's shouting, Ziva quickly turns her head to see a man standing behind her. He looked to be around his twenties with short blonde hair and pale skin. He was wearing a white t-shirt and blue overalls. He was holding a can, which Ziva recognized as pepper spray.

Before Ziva could react, she saw McGee grab the man and spin him around. As the man faced McGee, he pressed down on the trigger and caught McGee with a full face of mace. McGee let out a yell as his eyes suddenly started to sting and his throat started to close up. Covering his face with his hands, he stumbled back into the living room and tripped over one of the gas cans, knocking it over and letting the gas pour out. As he lay on the pool of gasoline that continued to quickly pour out onto the carpet, he writhed around screaming in pain and blinded.

Still shocked at what just happened to her partner, Ziva jumps up and throws a punch at the attacker making him drop the mace. He retaliated by shoving her back and onto the toilet. Before she had time to react, she was quickly pushed back again and trapped as the man grabbed her throat and choked her. Desperately gasping for air, she grabbed the man's arms and tried to throw him off but his grip held tight. While she struggled with the man, she felt her foot connect with her gun on the floor and kick it away.

After cussing a loudly in her mind, she got her arm under the attacker's arm and punched him in the face. She felt his grip lessen on her throat, so before he could react, she punched him again. After a third punch to his face, the attacker fell back, releasing Ziva's throat. As Ziva coughed while trying to regain her breath, she tried to go after the man again but because she was weakened, she wasn't fast enough. Before she could do anything, the attacker swung a right and struck her hard on the temple and knocking her to the floor.

Ziva's mind suddenly started to spin. As she tried to get stand up, a throbbing shot through her head. The attacker knelt down beside her and pulled out her handcuffs and the keys from her pocket. As Ziva was starting to recover her composer, the man places one end of the cuffs around her left wrist then drags her to the sink, opens the bottom drawer and wraps the other end of the cuffs around the pipe. When Ziva's finally collected herself, she suddenly realized she was cuffed to the sink pipe. The attacker looked at her face, wiped the blood coming from his lips and smirked while holding up the handcuffs keys.

"Isn't this fun and it's only gonna get more fun," the attacker said, than he laughed in her face, pocketed the keys and left the bathroom.

As Ziva tried to think of a way to get out, she suddenly remembers that McGee is still in living room defenseless and blinded. She shifted around so that now she was facing the doorway and could see McGee on all fours and with his eyes red and closed shut.

As much as he tried he could not open his eyes. Every second that passed, his throat and nose stared to really sting and was making it harder and harder for him to breath. Standing above him was the attacker laughing at him. He continued laughing at he bent down and started laughing at his face. He then quickly drew back as McGee blindly swung a punch at him but with no success. This made the man laugh even harder as he smacked McGee in the back of the head. He then kicked McGee hard in the stomach, knocking the air out of him. The attacker then kicked McGee in the face, making McGee fall over onto his side, then he proceeded to stomp on McGee's face a few times before stepping back and laughing.

Ziva started to feel really sorry for McGee than really worried because she knew it could only get worse. As the attacker walked away from view, Ziva saw her gun across from her on the floor. She went to reach for it but was suddenly stopped by the handcuffs. She was now starting to really regret kicking the gun because now it was out of her reach.

As McGee lay on the ground still trying to desperately catch his breath, the man walked back to him carrying the last can of gasoline in his hands.

"I gotta thank you," the man said to McGee, "I was only able to use one can earlier, but now I can use the other two for you and your girlfriend. Thanks a lot."

He then proceeded to pour the gasoline on McGee. Starting from his head and moving down to his legs, the man made sure that McGee was drenched in gasoline. Even though could barely see, he knew what was happening and flashes of the burnt and charred body of the Sergeant flashed through his mind knowing that was his fate only this time he was gonna be burned alive.

Even though it was beyond her reach, Ziva kept reaching for gun. At first she reached with her hands but after realizing it was useless, she was now trying to reach for it with her foot but it was still inches away. She looked back at McGee and sees the man standing over him again smiling evilly. He then reaches into his pocket, pulls out a lighter and lights it.

**To be continued in the next chapter….**

**

* * *

****A/N:** well I hope you like it so far. Let me know what you think and ill have new chapters up real soon. Till then, leave a review. 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: im sooooooooooo so so sorry it took so long. i meant to erase this story mainly because i got writers block. i THOUGHT i DID but then when i saw it was still up i was like "holy crap." i was thinking of erasing it this time but then i saw all the reviews. the chapters i have up now are the original ones i was planning to use but it just wasnt good enough for me and i couldnt think of more, so i gave up on it. but now after seeing my mistake i decided i should make it up to all my readers and post up all the chapters i have so far and if u still like it then ill continue working on it. so R&R.**

**

* * *

**

"It's a shame I haven't had the chance to even know your name," the killer said smiling as he held up a lit lighter, ready to throw it onto a gasoline drenched McGee, "but maybe I'll find out later."

McGee laid on his back covered with gasoline, his lips and nose bleeding, and his eyes red, teary and closed shut. As it got more difficult for him to breath, he started to wheeze and gasp for air.

Just as the lighter was about to leave his hand, a brown blur appeared from the kitchen, jumped off McGee and attach to the attacker's face. Before he could react, the cat started to scratch and bite his face and made him throw aside the lighter and onto the couch that slowly caught fire and quickly started to spread.

This gave Ziva some time to pull out her lock pick and start on the handcuff's lock. With her experience she was able to unlock it in a matter of seconds. She quickly got to her feet, picked up her gun from the floor and rushed out the bathroom and into the living room just as the killer threw the cat off his face. But before he can take a breath, Ziva held up her gun to the man and ordered him to freeze.

The man looked at Ziva then a wide grinned formed on his face.

"You'll never catch me" the killer said to Ziva, "if I don't kill him now I will later."

Ziva glared at the man, not daring to lower her gun. The man started to laugh as he slowly inched toward the front door.

"Don't move," Ziva demanded.

The killer ignored her and continued to slowly walk to the front door. Still keeping her gun aimed at him, Ziva noticed the man reaching behind his back as if he had a weapon.

"Keep your hands where I can see them" she ordered.

But again the man ignored her as he kept his hand behind his back and out of view. Then suddenly with a quick snap, the killer threw something at Ziva. Ziva just managed to duck as a knife flew past her head. This gave the killer enough time to run. Ziva raised her gun again and fired but missed as the man dove at the window and crashed through it.

Ziva was about to give chase when she looked over at the fire on the couch, which now spread and engulfed the side table, a lamp and other items on it. She knew if she did not get McGee out before the fire reached the gasoline soaked carpet, she and McGee would be burned alive.

She ran over to McGee, who was still on the ground gasping for air and blinded and tried to help him up.

"Come on McGee we have to get out of here," she said to him worryingly.

Even though the strong odor of the gasoline made her dizzy, she was determined to get McGee out. When McGee got to his feet, Ziva got under his arm but right way she felt his weight fall on him. She knew he had to have little energy after being kicked and peppered sprayed. Slowly the two agents made their way to the front door. Halfway there though, the lamp behind them fell and rapidly set the gas soaked area of the carpet on fire. McGee and Ziva were in the area where the gas hasn't reached but they could feel the intense heat on there bodies.

Once outside the two agents collapsed onto the grass and lay next to each other. Ziva was suddenly feeling exhausted. Even though the strong smell of the gasoline on McGee burned her nose, she was too tired to move away. She looked up at the street to see the white van and a police car behind it. The door of the police car was wide open, which told her that the officer was chasing their attacker.

But she knew that even though she is safe, McGee wasn't entirely out of the clear. She could feel that his breathing was really shallow. Lying on her stomach, she turned her head to McGee who was on his back. His eyes and nose were really red and his face was drenched in sweat. His nose had some dry blood on it but his lips were still bleeding. She crawled her way to him and held his hand in hers.

"Don't worry McGee, you're going to be ok. We're safe," she said softly to him as she heard the sirens of paramedics arriving.

But she paid no attention to them as she held McGee's hand and closed her eyes. She felt a tear fall down her face. Even though she knew they were safe, she still felt uncertain and was scared for McGee. She didn't know why but she never wanted to let go of his hand. Even when paramedics got to them and tried to get them both on stretchers, she didn't want to let go. Finally when the paramedics managed to get their hands free, she laid back on the stretcher and instantly fell asleep.

xxx

The first thing he noticed before opening his eyes was the strong smell of alcohol. He knew right away he must be in a hospital. Slowly McGee opened his eyes and allowed the white lights to flow in. he didn't remember much about how he got here. The last thing he remembered seeing was the pepper spray hitting his face. After that he remembered not being able to breath, his face stinging and having gasoline poured on him. Everything else was only the sound of him trying to breath. But he could swear that someone was holding his hand.

McGee sniffed the air and smelled the usual smell of a hospital. He was glad to be able to use his nose again. He was even happier to be able to see again. He checked his surroundings to see he was by himself in the room and lying on the bed. He also noticed that his clothes had been replaced with hospital gowns. He brought is hands up to his face and felt some stitches on his lips and quickly pulled away as a sharp pain shot through them.

As he continued to touch them, he just then noticed that someone has entered the room.

"How you feeling," Ziva asked him walking up to his bed.

"My lips hurt but I'm glad I can see again," McGee told her as he sat up in the bed.

Ziva smiled as he watched him continue to examine his stitches. She still felt a little embarrassed for her actions when they got out of the house and when paramedics arrived. She didn't know why she did it but she was somewhat happy she did.

"How long was I out," McGee asked.

It felt a little weird talking with the stitches on but McGee was sure he'd get use to it soon. But he knew it would before he stop touching it or feeling it with his upper lip.

"Not long," Ziva informed him, "maybe half hour to an hour."

"What happened? Last thing I remember was seeing this guy hiding in the bathroom you were in then I got pepper sprayed."

"You were lucky. We just managed to get out in time."

"He was gonna set me on fire wasn't he?"

Right away McGee wished he hadn't asked that because now images of the burnt remains of the Sergeant ran through his head then an image of himself being on fire made him close his eyes and gulp. As he tried to get rid of the images in his mind, he didn't notice Ziva had her eyes closed as well. She was trying to push the image of seeing McGee kicked and having gasoline poured on him. Again she could feel a tear forming in her eyes. She quickly wiped it away and looked back at McGee who was now staring straight ahead.

"At least you stayed in the pan," Ziva said.

"What," McGee asked confused.

"You know, stayed in the pan. Out of the frying pan and into the fire?"

"Uh ok."

Ziva was spared more embarrassment by the arrival of Tony and Gibbs. Just as they stepped into the room, Abby squeezed between them and ran over to McGee and gave him in a crushing hug.

"You're ok," she said to him happily as she examined the stitches on his lip, "I was so worried when I heard you were in the ER. What happened?"

"Just had a run in with a crazy guy," McGee told her, "speaking of which, did they catch him? Abby, I can't breathe."

"Sorry," Abby apologized as she released him and held his hand.

"No, he gave them the slip," Tony answered.

"But we did manage to get some good evidence from his van," Abby stated, "We'll probably be able to link him to other unsolved murders including our Sergeants."

"That's good, now all we got to do is catch him," McGee said.

"Easier said than done," Tony replied.

"What do you mean," McGee asked him.

"John Forest has been wanted for five years by the F.B.I.," Gibbs finally spoke up, "He's been in and out of prisons and mental institutions. He's very dangerous and probably killed more people than what's been reported."

"But we're not the F.B.I," Tony interjected, "we'll catch him and lock him up for good."

"How are we going to be able to link him to other murders," Ziva asked.

"We found his diary in his van," Tony told her as he handed her a notebook that he carried into the room.

Ziva looked at the cover of the notebook and saw a "**13**" written in black ink on it.

"Look at the entries of the last two dates, their creepy," Abby told her, "then again the whole notebook must be creepy even though we didn't get a chance to read the whole thing. Maybe more than creepy. It's like dark maybe disturbing."

Ziva scooted her chair next to McGee's bed so he could read it too, opened the notebook to the final pages and started to read…

**TBC in the next chapter… **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Feb 12, 2007**

_**5:02**_

I just killed James about an hour ago but I wasn't able to choke him to death like I planned it. I didn't really anticipate that he would fight back so much. I got the plastic bag around his head but he wouldn't go down and he almost overpowered me, God that fuckers strong, but luckily I got hold of a wrench nearby and just knocked him out with it. As soon as he was out I was able to tie the bag around his head and put him in the dumpster behind the garage. Doesn't sound like much but it was crazy. I tried to choke him out for like what felt forever. I was exhausted like hell when it was over.

Now I just want to go home, jump into bed and just sleep, maybe watch a little bit of the news.

_**6:30 am**_

_I found out earlier on the news that there were witnesses who saw me this morning. I was afraid of this. I don't know if they saw me kill James but thy still saw me leave the alley. I was freaking out but luckily there were only two and they live close to each other or is it unluckily. I hate having extra work but I have to make sure I get rid of every last evidence that could lead to my capture. Besides I wanna beat Bundy's count. I have all day to find out who they are and where they live and how I'm gonna kill them._

_**3:22 pm**_

_I found out the woman's name is Kelly Greene. She lives by herself, which is good. Here's something cool I learned about her. She's a big cat person. She owns one cat but that cat's like a son to her or something. At least she won't become one of those crazy old ladies with a bunch of cats living with her. I've decide to make a doll of her but I don't know how I'm gonna show that she liked cats. I'll find something. _

_She does have a cute face so I decided I'm gonna kill her in a way that won't ruin her pretty face. There are ways. If I can, I'll see if I can sneak into her house and find out her other interests. Maybe I'll find a way to kill her that fits who she is. I want to make this symbiotic. _

_As for the second witness, it's a man by the name of Richard Clark. He's one of those guys's who wears a suit and works in a cubical and uses graphs, charts, water coolers and stuff. It's a shame he won't get that raise he wanted. He mentioned it to his friends at a bar while I was spying on him. He seems like a good guy and he really likes the Knicks. I don't know if he has a girlfriend or not but I'm sure a girl would be happy to have him or really to have HAD him. I guess now all I have to do is figure out how I'm gonna kill him and Kelly._

_**8:30**_

_I've figured out how I'm gonna kill them. With Kelly I've decided that I'm gonna slice her throat. Her face would be intact and their something to be said about having your throat cut. Since it looks like she likes to keep her house clean, I'll drag her to a bathroom first, then cut her throat there and leave her in her bathtub. I do have to be courteous._

_As for Richard, it's been a while since I've set a person on fire. In fact it's been a while since I've set a house on fire. Setting dumpsters and furniture on fire is good and when I'm able to set a car on fire is even better. But there' a big rush when you burn a house down especially when the fire started by setting a person on fire. Its like "oh my God," it just gets me going. _

_Anyways, I know what I'm gonna do. What I need now is how I'm gonna pull it off. I need a plan. So after thinking it out for a while here's what I decided so far: Since Richard has to go work first and has to wake up early, I'll go to his house really early in the morning, kill him, pour gasoline on him and set him on fire. I don't know yet how I want this fire to be yet but I'll think it out but it's a shame I won't be able to stay behind and watch the house burn. I could have recorded it and add it to my collection. Oh well. By the way, this whole plan gonna look better when it happens._

Well after Richard, I'll go after Kelly. She likes to work in her garden in the morning so I'll sneak into the back and wait for her to go inside then I'll follow her, get her into the bathroom and cut her throat with a knife and put her in her tub. Afterwards I'll get in my van, which I'll park in the front and leave before the cops come. I'll figure where I'll go for breakfast afterwards. Doesn't sound like much but I was once taught it's better to have a simple plan that way if something goes wrong the plan might have to change. So if you keep it simple it'll be easy to change.

_**10:55**_

_I started to think while I was working on the Kelly doll. Earlier I said I had to make sure I didn't get captured but then I started to think that maybe I want to get caught. I could go to prison for the rest of my life but at least I wouldn't have to live like this. It's been 14 years since my first murder. But here's the thing, if I go to prison, my life won't change. I been to prison before and I'm still here. Hiding, killing, writing, getting even crazier. _

_It seems my only choice is to kill myself. That could fix things. I've always believed suicide could never solve anyone's problems but lately it seems like a good idea. I don't know anymore. I really don't have anyone to care about me but I'm terrified of death. I am only human. _

_Will I really go to heaven? I remember being told, while I was locked up, that EVERYONE goes to heaven, even the killer. I was surprised to hear that and wondered how that can be. God wouldn't let a man who takes a life to enter the kingdom of heaven, would he? I asked the man this and he told me that He let the killer to be born for a reason. Everyone has a purpose and He sends the killer on earth to give man awareness, to have man value his life so he could live his life well and go to heaven and by doing this the killer serves his purpose and goes to heaven. It was a fucking trip to hear that. It sounds like pure bullshit but at the same time it sound so true. _

_God, here I am wondering whether or not I'll go to heaven. When I was a kid I use to think that god can go fuck himself since my life was just a living hell. Then later I barely evened believe in Him. If he did care about "His children" then why didn't he try to stop me from killing, why didn't he punish me for taking a life? But after the last time I was locked up, I started to believe. He was punishing me. In smalls ways for now but I am being punished. It's to late to turn back now, isn't it? Is this my destiny? Is this my purpose? Couldn't my life ended up different? Will I go to heaven or will I burn for all eternity in hell?_

_Why do I kill? I been asking myself that lately and I could never come up with a straight answer. I kill for many reasons: revenge, anger, depression, pleasure, thrills, for that rush, to do God's bidding, to rid the world of evil, evil like myself, and many more reasons. Life has turned on me ever since I was born and society has turned their backs on me. I tried to be good. I stopped doing drugs, I studied in school more and kept out of trouble. I even saved a man from choking to death on a piece of beef but what do I get? My brother Danny die. The only person who ever cared about me dies. He didn't deserve to die especially the way he did. _

_My life after that became like it always was. I was looked down upon and shitted on. Finally I just snapped and just killed Frank. For so long after that I killed to get revenge on society and to get back at God._

_But after a while I started to kill for a different reason. It was no longer about revenge. No longer was it about getting back at my miserable life or getting back at god. After so many murders, after so many kills, my conscience no longer bothered me and it became easy to kill. If I wanted to I could just kill a man without hesitation. After a while I started to like it and I couldn't wait to kill again. Was this suppose to happen, was this planned out for me from before I was even born. Is this my purpose and will I go to heaven for serving that purpose._

_I've talked with Jay about all this and I still don't really know. I'm done with the Kelly doll so as soon as I'm done writing this I'm gonna head off to bed. I need to wake up early; I do have a big day tomorrow._

"Everyone has a purpose, whether it's to live or die." Feb 13, 2007 

_**5:49**_

_Well here I am, ready to pull off my plan from last night. I'm parked in front of Richard's house. There's been a small chink in my plan. I didn't know that Richard had someone staying with him, probably a roommate, probably not but he shouldn't be a problem. I'll take care of him, I don't know how but I'll just wing it. _

_I've decided that I'm gonna set the whole house on fire so I'm gonna need more gasoline but that's no problem. Just wish I had kerosene. Some people say there isn't much difference but I feel like kerosene burns faster. Usually I'd prefer for a nice and thorough burn but right now I need a fast burn but since I only have gasoline right now, I've decided why not just burn the whole damn house down since I can. Since I won't be able to stay to see it burn I hope it burns good._

"If the good die young then what does that make me? TBC in the next chapter… 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Even though the day felt long, the night seemed to have come quickly. The contents of the notebook were still swimming in Ziva's mind. When she finished reading it, she looked at McGee to see a shocked expression on it. When he looked back at her, she was able to hide her expression very well but inside she was just as shocked. After reading those words they both knew they only just managed to get away from a disturbed man.

She still remembered John's excited face as he was pouring the gasoline on McGee and as he laughed at Ziva while she pointed her gun at him. She never remembered ever dealing with anyone like him, not even while she was in mossad.

For the rest of day, the team tried looking for any more clues and info on the whereabouts of John Forest. McGee was given the job of going through the notebook for any info, a job Ziva was secretly happy for not having to do, but after reading and rereading the notebook he couldn't find anything on his location but he was able to link to even more unsolved murders, a few of them within NCIS.

Autopsy of the 3 bodies from this morning revealed that they were killed exactly as John had planned it. The man named Richard Clark was stabbed a few times before being set of fire and the woman, Kelly Greene had her throat cut. Even though half her living was burnt to ashes, there were signs of a struggle and a test of the bloody footprints McGee found on the back porch revealed that it was the blood of the Marine Sergeant.

After an eventful day, Ziva was happy to finally go home. The first thing she plans to do when gets there is to lie down on her bed and fall asleep. Throughout the drive home, she tried to clear her mind. All she can think about was John Forest and people saying how lucky she and McGee were to come face to face with him and survive. When she wasn't thinking about that, her mind went back to when she was in McGee's hospital room and seeing Abby hold his hand. She seen her do that hundreds of times but when she saw Abby do it then, she started to get jealous but she didn't know why.

As Ziva daydreamed of herself being the one holding McGee's hand, she glanced up at her over-head mirror and for a moment thought she saw the face of John Forest. Her heart racing, she quickly looked back at mirror and was relieved to see nothing. Stopping at a red light, Ziva rubbed her eyes and tried to catch her breath.

"Calm down David," she said to herself, "you just had a long day."

As her breathing started to go back to normal, she looked at her driver-side mirror. The only car behind her was a beat up blue pick-up truck. Ziva looked up at the lights to see it was still red. Starting to get a little impatient she glanced back at her mirror and was shocked to see John's face again inside the blue truck. She quickly straightened up in her seat and closed her eyes hoping her they were only playing tricks with her again.

Slowly she opened her eyes and saw the image of John's face in the car behind her. Again her heart started to beat a thousand times a minute. She suddenly felt really scared. She looked back up to the light and begged for it to turn green.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the light turned green and Ziva drove off but experience told her to not to make it seem like she knew that she was being followed so she continued on looking at her mirrors to see the blue truck behind her. The first idea that came to her was that she shouldn't take a direct route to her house so she took a turn and wasn't surprised to see the truck follow.

Her mind was racing as she tried to think of a way to lose the blue truck. The headlights looked almost menacing as if a large monster was stalking her. She kept driving on taking turns and trying to avoid going in circles hoping that the blue truck would just drive off but she knew that was hoping for too much. She knew her only chance was to try to outrun it and hope for the best.

So as she drove down a clear street, she took her chance and floored it. Quickly looking back she saw the blue truck speed up after her. Swerving through lanes and trying to avoid traffic, she sped down the road going faster and faster, seeing cars zip by in a blur but the truck seemed to have a good engine because it managed to keep up with her. As traffic started to pick up she looked back and saw the truck driving in the middle of the dividing line coming mere inches to crashing into passing cars.

Digging into her previous training, she waited for the next perfect moment before taking her next chance. Continuing to fly down the street, she started to slow down a bit to let the truck catch up but as soon as she did, she was jerked back in her seat as the truck made contact with her bumper. She tried to speed up but again the trucked clipped her from behind almost making her hit her head on her seat.

When she got into position, she made a sudden u-turn and drove back to the cross light. As she was turning at the light, she looked back to see the blue truck stuck in traffic. Very relieved, Ziva drove off quickly and headed back to her apartment.

Later when she arrived to her street, Ziva just now managed to catch her breath. She smiled widely as the realization that she got lucky twice dawned on her. Now more than ever she couldn't wait to get home and just fall asleep after calling Gibbs and telling him what happened to her first of course.

She breathed a sigh of relief as she saw her apartment building coming up. She was more than happy to have finally arrived home but once again she received another big shock when she saw the blue pick-up truck of John parked in front of the building. She could swear she almost had heart attack. Slowing her car down, she got a good look at the truck to see that no one was inside it, which meant that John must be inside her apartment waiting for her.

"God it never ends," she said to herself angrily but inside she couldn't help but feel terrified.

As she drove off as fast as she can from her apartment building, she tried to frantically think about where to go next.

**TBC in the next chapter…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

McGee drank another sip of his warm coffee as he poured over John's notebook for the third time that night. Even though he already read it at work, he decided to take it home for four reasons. First he wanted make sure he didn't miss anything important, second he wanted to type it out so it would be easier to read when it was used as evidence when they caught the owner of the diary, and third because he wanted to learn more about John Forest.

Reading the notebook made McGee interested in knowing who he is. He wished he had the other twelve notebooks of his diary because even though the notebook told him a lot about John, he knew that it's only a small taste of him. Not only because he wrote down who he murdered and how he did it, he also seemed to have written down his thoughts, his troubles, his dilemmas, his ideas, his experiences and his epiphanies.. He was a disturbed individual but interesting as well.

Lastly McGee saw this as a good opportunity to gain inspiration for his next book. He would kick himself if he had given up this chance to gain inspiration for what could be a great concept for a novel. Some people might think it would seem a bit disturbing what he's doing but McGee knows a good book is one that could grab peoples attention, whether it inspires them and makes them feel good, immerse them into a new world, has them fantasize about their own love story, or tap into their fears and feelings and makes them feel scared, confused, vulnerable or disturbed. In fact McGee feels that John could make a good story if he ever wrote a book.

But reading the notebook made McGee feel depressed. For hours he read about who was killed and in detail how they were killed. Real people in which he learned their names and who they were and why they were killed. He read about these men and woman being killed, some in detailed and grotesque ways, and made him start to feel guilty that he lived. He almost became one of the few unlucky people to have been set on fire. A type of murder that seemed to have made John excited, maybe even sexually.

While taking a break from typing the words of the notebook into his computer, McGee leaned back in his chair and sipped his coffee. He looked at his clock and saw it was 11:40 pm. As he wondering if he should call it a night, he was suddenly surprised by a banging at his door.

McGee went to his door and answered it to find a flustered and scared looking Ziva.

"Ziva, what are you doing here," McGee asked her as he let her in, "what's wrong?"

"He followed me," Ziva told him as she paced around McGee's apartment, "That guy who almost killed us, John Forest. He followed me."

"He's here?"

"No, no, no, he was following me home but I lost him, at least for a while but when I got home he was their waiting for me and I didn't know where else to go and you live near by-"

"Ziva calm down. Just slow down a bit all right? Now let me get this straight, he's at your apartment right now?"

"Yes, right now, waiting for me to come."

"Are you sure he didn't follow you home?"

"Yes I'm sure. I lost him while he was following me."

"Then how did he know where you live?"

"I don't know. He's crazy, he might have looked me up or something but right now I can't go home because he'll definitely be waiting for me and him being a complete psychic-no, psychopath and who knows what he could be planning. He must already have a plan on how he's gonna kill me-"

"Alright, alright, calm down. It's gonna be ok. I'm gonna call Gibbs and he's going to check out your apartment. You're going to be alright. Your safe."

As McGee said those last two words, Ziva ran up to him, wrap her arms around his chest and buried her face into his shoulder. McGee was caught off guard as she did this. He'd never seen her like this before. She seemed like a different person as she cried and held him as though nothing could hurt her if she never lets go. Instead of the tough and fearless Mossad officer, who seen so many and been through a lot, that she acts like every day at work, McGee now saw her as a scared and vulnerable human being that came to him for comfort, assurance and safety.

McGee hugged her back and let her cry it out before sitting her down in his computer chair and handed her his mug filled with hot coffee. As McGee went to call Gibbs, Ziva sat holding the mug and looked at the floor as she shook in fear. She didn't want any of the coffee but she wanted to hold on to something.

As he looked at her, McGee called Gibbs and told him what was going on. After a quick minute, he hung up the phone, pulled up a chair and sat next to Ziva.

"I called Gibbs and he said he's gonna go to your apartment and check things out," McGee informed her, "in the meantime you're to stay here till he comes."

McGee looked at her teary eyes as she nodded quickly. He could see her lips shake as though she wanted to say something. He felt sorry for her and what she's going through. It felt weird to have the one of the toughest women he's ever met, sitting in front of him, scared and crying.

"Every things going to be ok," McGee reassured her again, "your safe."

Ziva again responded by quickly nodding her head. That's when McGee noticed the large bruise by her eye and the small bruises on her neck. He noticed them before back at the hospital but he didn't really pay any attention to them till now. To McGee, Ziva looked as though she was a battered housewife and felt a tear forming over his own eyes.

He brought up his hands to her face and lightly stroked her cheek. Ziva smiled lightly and held his hand as it continued to stroke her face.

"I'm sorry Tim," Ziva finally managed to say.

"For what," McGee asked curiously.

"For how I acted. I don't know what came over me."

"It's ok, you don't have to apologize."

"Still, I don't know what it is. I've dealt with killers and crazy people before but there something about now that makes me want to run away and not have to deal with it."

"It's understandable, you're just scared. Everyone has a fear that they have to deal with."

"But I worked my whole life not to ever fear anything. I worked so hard to never turn away and face any challenge head on. I worked my whole life to be afraid of anything."

"Everyone has a fear. It just means you're human. All you have to do is fight it."

"I'll try."

McGee gave Ziva a smile, which she responded by smiling back.

"I'm sorry if I also woke you up," Ziva said.

"Its ok," McGee told her, "I haven't gone to bed yet."

"What are you doing up this late?"

"I'm looking over the notebook to make sure I haven't missed anything."

"You been reading that notebook all day, have you found anything new?"

"No not yet, but it would help to have the other 12 volumes."

"I hate that notebook. Abby is right, it is creepy to read about how people were killed and the chance of having your name in there is an even scarier thought."

"But he doesn't only write about killing people, he writes about other things."

"Yeah, things that makes him seem even more insane and psychotic."

"Maybe you're right-"

"Maybe?"

"But it is interesting to read especially how he comes up with new ways to kill a person. In fact he plans to hang one of his next victims, he just needs to figure out how the hanging should take happen. Should he hang them gallows style or just wrap the rope by the neck, throw the other end over a tree, tie it to a car and just floor it. At times it seems like he also wants to get inside the head of his victims and think like how they do. I'm telling you, I even got a few ideas for my next book."

"Uh, ok."

As Ziva gave him a nervous look, McGee quickly realized that what he just said didn't exactly sound sane but before McGee could explain himself, a sudden knock came from his door.

"That should be Gibbs," McGee stated as he got up to answer his door.

"I don't think so," Ziva told him, "it's too soon. He couldn't have drove to my apartment then here so quickly even for Gibbs.."

Knowing what she meant, McGee tried to think of something as the person behind the door continued to knock.

"Do you have your gun," McGee asked.

"No, I left it in my car," Ziva told him, "but I do have my knife."

As she pulled out her knife from her pocket, McGee went to the table where he left his jacket and pulled out his gun. As Ziva stayed back, McGee walked up to his door, grabbed the handle and flung the door open.

TBC in the next chapter… 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

As soon as McGee threw open his door, the last image he saw was of the brick wall across his door flying at his face, making contact and knocking him out. Ziva was about to go help him when a barrel of a gun pointing at her stopped her in her tracks.

"Gibbs," Ziva said to her boss as he lowered his gun.

"Here this is yours," Gibbs replied as he handed the gun to Ziva, "you might need it."

"How did you get it? It was in my car."

"The door was unlocked. Help me get McGee in here."

Ziva quickly rushed over and helped Gibbs drag a conscious but really dazed McGee into his apartment. As Gibbs went to back to the door to grab a plastic bag he dropped, Ziva got a hold of some napkins and ran back to McGee. Getting on her knees next to McGee, she wiped up the blood that was trickling from his forehead. Slowly McGee came to and looked up to see the faces of Gibbs and Ziva looking back down at him.

"What happened," McGee asked curiously.

"You opened your door and was thrown head first into a wall," Ziva told him as she looked at cut on his forehead.

As he tried to ignore his headache, McGee remembered why he opened his door in the first place.

"Was it really necessary," McGee asked his boss.

"Yes it was," Gibbs replied

"What did you find in my apartment," Ziva asked Gibbs as she helped McGee sit up.

Gibbs reached into the plastic bag and pulled out videotape and the remains of a large doll that looked to have been set on fire.

As Gibbs went to put the tape into McGee's VCR, Ziva helped McGee up to his feet and walked with him to the TV where Gibbs was already starting the video. At first it was only snow but suddenly an image of a doll sitting upon a large gray table appeared. The doll looked to be about the same size as the burnt doll. It had blonde hair and was wearing a miniature white shirt and blue overalls. It also had three small red lines drawn on its cheek. When the doll appeared on the screen, Ziva's eyes suddenly widened.

"Hello agent Ziva," said a creepy voice, "you got lucky the first time but lightning doesn't strike the same spot twice. Isn't that right John?"

After he said that, the face of John Forest entered the frame. His cheek had 3 long red scratches on them.

"That is correct Joey," he said in a normal voice.

As John spoke, Ziva held McGee's hand which, to her pleasure, gently squeezed back.

"You got really lucky," John continued, "but it's a shame you can't say the same for your partner."

John's face disappeared out frame then the camera moved and came to a stop on another doll on the floor that hanged by the neck from a small rope that was tied to the table. The doll had short brown hair and was wearing a black trench coat with black pants and a white shirt with a black tie.

Ziva instantly recognized the doll as a miniature McGee. She could tell McGee realized this as well because she felt his grip tightened around her hand.

"It was first time I ever killed an F.B.I agent," spoke John again, "It felt good especially when I was able to do it in an exciting way."

As he spoke, a small can of gasoline appeared in frame for a moment before disappearing again but a moment later gasoline started to pour from out of frame and onto the McGee doll. As the doll got drenched, Ziva's mind flashed back to when she saw the real McGee have gasoline poured on him. She squeezed McGee's hand tightly so that their grips matched.

When the pouring stopped, they heard the sound of a match being lit as well as evil laughter. The laughing grew louder as the lit match was thrown onto the McGee doll and instantly bursted into flames. At this point, both McGee and Ziva could feel their hands becoming numb as they squeezed one another tightly.

After the few moments of watching the doll burn, another doll was thrown right next to it. This one had long dark-brown hair and brown eyes. Gibbs, Ziva and McGee instantly realized that it must be the doll of Ziva.

"I'm gonna finish what I started," Johns voice as he spoke up again, "and nothing gonna fucking stop me. Nothing!"

His words were followed by maniacal laughter before the tape cut out and went back to snow.

**TBC in the next chapter…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

As Gibbs went to turn off the tape, McGee picked up the burnt doll of himself and looked at its melted plastic face. Ziva looked at the doll then up at McGee who had an expressionless face on. It was impossible for her to tell what he was thinking but she knew that he must be as scared as she was. As he continued to look at the doll, Ziva walked up to him and placed a hand on shoulder but McGee didn't look away from the doll.

"What do we do now Gibbs," Ziva asked as Gibbs took out the tape.

"Your gonna stay here with McGee tonight," Gibbs informed her, "if he thinks McGee is dead he probably won't come around here but keep your gun near just in case. We'll figure everything out at work. Till then both of you stay here and don't go anywhere. You got that?"

"Yes," Ziva replied.

When McGee didn't say anything, Ziva elbowed him in the side making him snap out of the trance he was in.

"What, yeah, yes boss," McGee said quickly looking at Gibbs.

Gibbs gave McGee a stern look that looked as though he was telling him something. McGee gave a somewhat scared look back that said he understood. Gibbs gave both McGee and Ziva quick nod and left the apartment. McGee continued to look at his door after Gibbs left with same look he gave Gibbs. Ziva, who noticed the looks the two men gave each other, wondered what it meant.

"So I guess we should be getting to bed," Ziva said breaking the silence, "where do I sleep?"

"Well I guess you can take my bed and I'll get my sleeping bag and sleep on the floor," McGee told her.

"Nonsense I don't want to kick you off your own bed. You'll be a complete gentlemen correct?"

"Yeah."

"Good then we'll sleep with each other."

"What?"

"I mean in the same bed. We'll sleep with each other on the same bed. No wait, we'll sleep together. You know what I mean. "

As she saw McGee's ears turn red, Ziva could feel her own face burning with embarrassment.

Later after getting ready, Ziva walked stepped out of the bathroom and into the bedroom to find McGee sitting on his bed. Ziva adjusted big t-shirt that she was wearing. Since her clothes were at her apartment, she had to borrow one of McGee's t-shirt to wear to bed. McGee insisted that he could let her borrow a pair of sweatpants but Ziva told him that she liked sleeping in her panties. As for McGee, even though Ziva said it was ok for him to sleep in his usual nightclothes and she trusted him completely to behave, McGee insisted he wear the pair of jeans he already had on and his M.I.T. t-shirt.

As McGee sat on the edge of his bed, Ziva could see he was looking at a picture of himself and Abby together that sat on the nightstand.

"How long were you two going out for," Ziva asked him

"Few weeks," McGee answered.

"What happened?"

"She said she didn't want to hurt me and that it would be better if we stayed friends."

"Does she still love you the same way she did when you two were going out?"

"I don't know."

"Do you still love her?"

McGee looked down at the floor but did not answer. Ziva thought maybe she went to far.

"I'm sorry," Ziva quickly said, "I didn't mean to-"

"It's ok," McGee told her, "Even though she said it was her, I just know that I did something wrong or maybe I just wasn't good enough or something."

"You're a great person McGee. I'm sure she wanted to stay with you but just couldn't."

"I hope your right."

When McGee didn't look up, Ziva walked over, sat next to him and placed her hand on his.

"Listen to me," Ziva said, "you're a sweet and kind person. Any woman would be happy to have you. I'm sure someday you and Abby will together again, ok?"

"Yeah. Thanks Ziva."

"Of course, now lets get some sleep."

xxx

McGee fell asleep almost right away but it took Ziva a little longer before she dozed off. When she did fall asleep though she started to have a nightmare.

She was standing in her apartment with McGee standing in front of her with a scared look on his face. He looked as though he jumped in a pool with his clothes on because he was completely soaked head to toe. Though before Ziva could say anything McGee suddenly bursted into flames. Her heart started to pound in her chest as she looked on horrified at McGee as he screamed in pain while the fire completely engulfed his entire body. Suddenly laughter filled the room. Ziva turned around to see John Forest laughing and holding a knife. Before she could react, John charged her and swung the knife wildly at her.

At that moment Ziva woke up and sat up breathing heavily. She quickly looked around and saw that she was still in McGee's bedroom. As she started to calm down, she looked out the widow and could see it was the middle of the night. She then turned her attention to the bathroom door. The door was slightly opened but she couldn't see inside it and being inside the dimly lit room, she started to get scared as if John Forest might be behind that door and jump out any moment.

Trying to ignore that thought, she looked over at McGee who was lying on his back in deep sleep. Ziva thought he looked so peaceful as he slept and smiled because she knew she was safe. They both were trained agents and both had their guns within reach, though she had hers under her pillow while McGee had his on the nightstand. The only way she would have felt safer is if there was a big vicious guard dog in the room with them but she felt McGee was good enough.

As she continued to sit up in the bed, she looked at McGee and started to think. She always liked him and she knew he liked her back but it's always been as friends but lately she started to like him even more. Occasionally she would catch herself daydreaming of him and when ever he was with Abby, she would feel really envious especially when she hugged him.

It's been a long time since she had a crush on someone like this. She use to have a bit of a crush on Tony but ever since he's been going out with the doctor, she felt her chance slip away. She couldn't explain why she really liked McGee but she knew she wanted to be with him more.

When she started to get tired again, she laid back down on her side and closed her eyes. She was suddenly surprised when something touched her side but when she looked to see what it was she saw the hand of McGee's resting on her. She looked over at McGee to see that he had shifted and was now on his side. Smiling, Ziva moved closer to him and let his arm drape down her abdomen. She placed her arm over his and held his hand as she laid her head down. She continued to smile as she closed her eyes and felt McGee warm breath on her neck. With McGee holding her, even though he wasn't aware of it, Ziva felt totally safe and comfortable and was able to sleep right away.

TBC in the next chapter… 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Slowly Ziva opened hers eyes and was met with the sunlight hitting her face. She smiled when she remembered where she was and looked over at McGee who was still asleep. She caressed his arm that still lay on her stomach and looked at his face. His face still had some bruises and the stitches on his lips still looked pretty bad but he still looked peaceful as he slept nonetheless.

Even with the stitches, his lips looked soft. As she looked at them she started to get this strong urge to kiss him. She bit her own lips as she started to think about it.

"One little kiss wouldn't hurt," she thought to her self, "as long as it's quick and he doesn't wake up I could get away with it."

Still biting her lip, she slowly leaned towards McGee. Inch by inch her lips got closer to his but it still seemed far away. As she got closer she got more nervous but she going. his lips were so close yet it seemed like it was going to take forever to reach them. She was finally close enough to feel the air come out his nose but his lips still felt miles away. Finally after what felt like forever, her lips were mere inches away. There lips were about to touch when a loud ringing pierced the silence.

McGee eyes suddenly opened and looked straight into Ziva's with a look of surprise. McGee suddenly realized his arm was around her and quickly took it off as they both sat up.

"It-I-I mean," Ziva said nervously.

"I'm sorry," McGee said quickly interrupting her, "I didn't mean to-"

His words were suddenly interrupted by another loud ringing, which he realized was his phone. Happy to have an excuse to leave the room, McGee quickly jumped out of bed and to his living room to answer the phone.

Still sitting up on the bed, Ziva couldn't but smile. she felt so relief that she wasn't exactly caught and found it funny that McGee thinks it was his fault though was disappointed that she didn't get to kiss him but she hopes to get another chance soon.

xxx

While McGee was taking a shower, Ziva waited for him in his living room. The plan was that they were going to go to Ziva's house together so she could shower and change into some clean clothes then head to work together.

Sitting in a chair near McGee's computer, Ziva was starting to get bored and she knew McGee wouldn't like it if she touched his computer so she looked around for something to do. That's when she spotted the notebook on McGee's desk laying there, subtly coming off as if it wanted or even dared someone to read it. She looked at the notebook and noticed many bookmarks placed in different parts of the notebook by McGee.

Curious to know what about the contents of the notebook made McGee so fascinated of it, Ziva picked up the notebook and turned to one of the pages book marked and started to read.

December 17, 2006 

_4:30_

_I just had vision. A great idea I wished I thought of before. I should torture someone before I kill someone like that BTK killer. That would awesome. I could see it now. I'll tie someone to a chair and beat the shit out of them and cut them up with my knife. Oh my god I just got another great idea. With one person tied to a chair ill tie someone else to a chair and put them together facing each other and I'll burn one of them alive while the other watches. That would be so cool. I have to try that. What else should I do to them?_

Not wanting to find out what he'll do next, Ziva turned the page and started reading hoping he didn't get any more ideas.

December 18, 2006 

_7:54_

_Today is Danny's birthday. I still miss him. I'm glad he wont be able to see what I become. He was one of the best person to have ever lived. He was always nice to everyone and a hard worker. He was the only person that cared about me when I was a child. He was the reason I never committed suicide. Everyone that knew him liked him and trusted him. he was rarely ever angry, he loved to help people and never once did he ever raise his fist unless it was to protect someone including me. When he turned 22 he bought his own house and had me live with him so I didn't have to stay at the trailer with Frank_

_But one night while he was coming home he got in an accident. Some idiot was doing myth and drinking all day and decided to take a drive. He ran a red light and sideswiped Danny. It was a horrible crash. When paramedics got to him, he was in critical condition. He died on the way to the hospital. A cop came to our house and told me, and I lost it. I couldn't stop crying. I thought I would never stop crying. My only brother was taken away from me. He didn't deserve it. He never did any one wrong. A great man who cared about me. The only person to care about me and he was taken away from me. I should have been the one who died not him. I never even got the chance to say goodbye. _

_As for the driver of the other car that hit my brothers, he survived and given only 5 years. Far less than what he deserved. It wasn't the first time he drove fucked up. He's been in a lot of car crashes that he caused but it was the first time he killed anyone. He survived with barely a scratch and was taken to court where he was sentenced to five years in prison. He should have been killed and I wanted so badly to be the one to kill him and the jury at his trial. This fucker took my brothers life and he was only given 5 years. FIVE FUCKING YEARS! _

_Where was God then? Why did he take my brother and let his killer live? God never loved me. God made my life a living hell. From then on I stopped believing in him and I told him he could go fuck himself. From then on I was on my own._

_I was 17 and Danny was 22. My brother was robbed and I was robbed of my brother._

Ziva stopped reading to take in what she just read. She felt a little confused. She was starting to feel sorry for the man who almost killed her and is now hunting and stalking her. She looked at the pages and could see that it wrinkled spots where, she would have to guess, tears have fallen on them. She was about to read more when McGee appeared from his bedroom fully dressed.

"Ready," he asked her.

"Yeah," Ziva replied.

**TBC in the next chapter…**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N HEY READERS! iTS FINALLY HERE! new chapters. i promised that i would finish this story and i attend to do so. i was gonna put upa couple chapters at the same time but i was so excited that i decided to post as soon as i was done. i been up since 5 am finishing this. i dont sleep anyways so im ok lol. i hope it you guys like it. i feel it aint my best work but i either way i will be happy that its finish. and isnt that what hobby writing and fanfiction is about, being able to express your creativity and ideas while showing your love for the character that ur writing bout that the main goal that you like your story?**

**Anyways i hope to get the next chapter up in a few days or so if im lucky. im seeing this done in 2 chapter after this but i could always be wrong so u never kno. ion.**

**this Chapter starts out a little slow but it picks up near the endand next chapter should have more action**

**Disclaimer:i dont own NCIS or any of its characters, which is probably a good thing, im only borrowing them and i promised to return them clean and mostly unharmed just in time for season 8.**

**Rating:im trying to keep it T but that may change in the upcoming chapters.**

**Special thanx to all those who kept hope that this story will someday finish. this is for you.**

**So without further ado, we continue the story...**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10

"Hey McGoo, you're still reading that?"

McGee looked up from the notebook to see Tony giving him an exasperated look.

"Please tell me you found something useful after all that time you spent glued to that thing. I swear you think you were reading a novel," Tony said.

"I haven't yet Tony," McGee replied,"but I'm hopeful I will soon."

"Oh I get it," Tony said standing up and walking around his desk, "you're doing research for your next book."

McGee rolled his eyes as he closed the notebook which made Tony smirk.

"You know probie coming up with your own original story **and characters** will get you more prestige," Tony continued.

"I am not researching it for my book," McGee told him, "and I am not explaining myself again for Deep Six."

"Sure. What do you think Ziva,"looking at her Tony asked Do you think probie is telling the truth?"

Ziva looked up from her work and couldn't help but smirk.

"Actually Tony, I believe McGee is a capable enough writer to come up with original ideas,"she said, "if anything he is looking for something to spark his inspiration, or imagination? Which one is correct?"

"Either one works," McGee told her as Ziva phone rang, "and I appreciate that but I honestly am looking for any information on his whereabouts."

"And," Tony asked, "did you find out where he is?"

McGee sighed knowing he was about to look foolish.

"No I haven't Tony," he said

"See probie," Tony gloated, "If there's nothing the first time you read it there's not gonna be anything new the second time or on your case the sixty-seventh time."

McGee shot Tony an annoyed look as he put away the notebook in his desk drawer.

"So now we start on the real investigation work." Tony continued "we look for him the old fashion way."

"No need," Ziva spoke up hanging up the phone,"the bolo just came back on John. He's been spotted leaving at the Bay Motel and has checked out yet."

"Alright lets get going," Tony ordered to behind his desk, "Does anyone know where Gibbs is?"

"Already here DiNozzo," Gibbs announced as he walked into the bullpen, "everyone gear up."

As he said that McGee's desk phone rang. Everyone was starting to walk to the elevator when McGee hung up and called out to Gibbs.

"Boss wait, that was another call on a bolo," He told him, "He was just at the junkyard just outside town buy."

"So what do we do," Ziva asked.

"We'll split up," Gibbs answered, "McGee you're with me. Tony, Ziva you check you that junkyard."

Actually Gibbs I would prefer if I went with McGee if that's ok," Ziva said.

"Fine, you two go to the junkyard," Gibbs said.

And with that they all stepped into the elevator and let the doors slide close.

xxx

"Do you think there's anybody here," McGee said.

"Surely they wouldn't leave the place unattended so there has to be somebody here," Ziva said.

After a long drive they got to the junkyard to find that the office was empty so they decided to wait for someone to show up. McGee sat on the bench next to the door while Ziva leaned up against the wall next to him. After several minutes of waiting both of them were starting to get restless.

"So why did you wanna come with me," McGee asked curiously.

"Well I like working with you McGee," Ziva said saying the first thing that came to mind, "Plus I am positive that if I came with Tony, he would find a car that was the same model as the car in the movie like a Delorean from Back to the Future or he would give me a detailed stats and facts about a 1986 Chrysler or something."

As they both chuckled Ziva noticed that Mcgee's ear were turning red and that he was slightly blushing. She was about to ask why when he spoke up first.

"I- I'm sorry," McGee stuttered as Ziva looked at him confused, "about this morning. I didn't mean to you know."

Ziva couldn't help but smile as she looked at McGee. She still couldn't believe that she almost kissed him before he woke up and that he still thinks it was his fault.

"Tim. You already apologized this morning," she told him, "and even then it was unnecessary. It was nothing more than accident. You were asleep. I mean you did mean to do that did you?"

"No. No I didn't, McGee quickly said, "I would never do that."

"What are you trying to say," Ziva said, a playful smile on her face, "that you don't find me attractive enough to kiss me?"

"What no. I mean yes. I mean I do find you really attractive. It's just that I would never try to sneak a kiss on you while you were asleep."

"I'm only teasing you. I know you're not like that."

"Good, thank you."

"Besides how do you know if I wouldn't have liked it?"

Ziva chuckled as McGee's face turned red as he looked away. The two agents remained silent for several minutes before McGee stood up and excused himself to use the bathroom. Ziva was starting to get impatient waiting for an employee. She decided to call Gibbs to find out their situation and ask what to do next.

As she pulled out her phone she heard a loudcrash coming from around the corner where the bathrooms were. She put away her phone and walked around the corner and looked around for the source of the noise. Seeing nothing she continued walking when saw that the bathroom door was open. She started to get a funny feeling as walked to the bathroom and pushed open the door.

She gasped as she saw McGee on the floor sitting up against the wall unconscious with a trickle of blood coming down his forehead.

"McGee," she exclaimed as she knelt down beside him.

When he didn't answer she checked his pulse and was relieved that he was still alive. She wiped the blood of his head with her sleeve, pulled out her phone and dialed Gibbs.

"What the-"

Ziva quickly looked up to see John at the doorway looking at them. He dove for her as she she reached for her gun but he reached her first and kicked her head up against the wall. Ignoring the pain she pulled out her gun but john grabbed it and attempted to wrestle it away but Ziva held on tight. She smacked his face with her palm aiming for his nose but instead connected with his cheek. John retaliates by grabbing her head with one hand and pushing it hard into the wall.

This time the pain was worse and before she could recover John pulled away the gun from her hand then kicked her head making her make contact with the wall for a third time. She fell to the floor as her head spun in a painful head was already throbbing when she recived a foot to her head followed by another stomp that crushed her head upon the tile floor.

Ziva closed her eyes as she lay on the floor she felt a blow to her stomach but was unable to move any part of her body to protect herself. She could feel something warm on the side of her head. She opened her eyes and as she slipped in and out of consciousness, she looked at McGee unconscious against the dirty bathroom wall, blood still streaming down his head.

Everything seemed to fade away as she looked at him. Her mind couldn't form a thought and yet she was able to worry about him, fear for him, fear for both of them. Laying on the floor defeated and helpless she couldn't pay her attacker any attention as he scrambled out of the bathroom. Slowly everything was starting to fade.

_"I hope you're ok," _was all she could think before everything went dark.

**TBC in the next chapter...**

**

* * *

**

So there you go. the long awaited Chapter ten with more still to come. Btw as i read the whole story Ziva seemed so Ooc. if she is to you sorry for not warning you before hand. either way i hoped you guys liked it. Please Read and Review. i get the next chapter up soon.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: hey readers im back...again. im so sorry bout last time. my comp just up and decided to mess up and jsut conspire against me and stop me from finishing this story, BUT IM BACK and i i will finish this fic. i found a way to write again, a flash drive does help. it may take some time but bear with me and i will finish this baby someday.**

**I made a couple changes to the story, at least the ideas i had, it wont effect previous chapters, i try to keep it in tuned with the others but if i make a descrepency or a continuiety error dont hesistate to tell me. **

**I may have originally abondon this fic but it refuse to say die and i respect it for that and now together it will be done and i can make it good enough to please all of u and make the wait worth it. so read on readers, read on.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 11**

Before Ziva even opened her eyes the first thing she felt was a pounding headache. She tried to grab her head but she found that her hands were cuffed. She opened her eyes and found herself in a living room of what seemed to a small shack sitting in a dinning chair with her hands handcuffed behind her. She looked around for any signs of McGee or John but there were no sign of either man. She struggled to try and stand so she can try and slip out of the chair. She was worried about McGee and what John was doing to him.

She swung the chair around and tried to slip away but to no avail. She just couldn't get the proper footings. Giving up she sat down and tried to think of what try next. She looked at the widows and through the curtains can tell they must in a cabin of the woods. The bits of light shining through told her that the afternoon has already arrived. She looked down at her knees her and thought of McGee, worried of his current condition. The image of him laying on the floor against the wall with blood streaming from his forehead wall still fresh in her mind plaguing it with every thought that came to mind.

To get her mind off of it she decided to examine the cabin again to find anything useful that can help her. As she scanned the room the first thing she noticed were the gas cans by the sofa and the doll made in the likeness of Forest. She felt a mixture of anger and worry as she glared at the doll placed as though it was sitting on the sofa.

Looking away from the doll she wondered if Gibbs and Tony knew what has happened to them. All it would take is for them to call both her and McGee. When neither answered they'll then know something is wrong, but how long till they know that they been kidnapped, then how long till they find out where they are and arrived still remained a mystery, one that may not be figured out in time.

"_No they'll come," _Ziva thought to herself, _"they'll be here before anything happens."_

She started to fiddle with the cuffs again when the cabin door swung open. John Forest walked in back wards dragging a body by the chest. As he turned into the room, Ziva could see that he was dragging in a still unconscious McGee, his head and shirt still covered in the now dry blood. Forest dragged him to the center of the living room and dropped him then went off to grab another chair, unaware of that that Ziva was awake and watching all this.

Ziva mind was racing as she tried to think of ways to get out of the cuffs, to save both her and McGee, to take down Forest. At this point she couldn't rely on tony and Gibbs to come in time so all she can think is to at least stall for time.

"You even touch him and I promise you you'll be begging for death," Ziva exclaimed, surprising Forest as he brought the chair into the living room.

"Hey look who's up," he said, setting the chair next to McGee's body and leaning on it, "how you feeling?"

Ziva glared at him, the desire to strangle him strong in her mind.

"What are you gonna do all tied up and helpless," forest continued placing a foot on McGee's shoulder, "spit on me?"

"I was thinking more of ripping your voice box out so I wouldn't have to hear you anymore," Ziva replied, "you voice and ramblings have become annoying."

"Annoying? Come on, no need to act all brave. What's it gonna do for you? Piss me off and ill just kill you worse. You have no idea what I've done."

"I'm aware of what you have done. We have your diary."

"I was wondering what happen to them. I hope to get them back so-"

"You're just a whiny kid who just wants to be famous."

Forest stared at her as if he couldn't believe what she just said. Ziva wasn't completely sure if that was completely true but anything to keep him talking and his attention away from McGee she will do right away. Plus if she can get in a few swipes at his ego before she is killed then she wouldn't mind that either.

"What are you talking bout," Forest said, a smile creeping up his face.

"All you ever write about is how upset you are and how to kill a person and to brag about your kills," Ziva told seeing a slight look of worry in Forest eyes, "It sounds like you exaggerate how you feel just to be famous, to make people scared of you or pity you."

"No, that's not true. What I write is how I really feel. I don't give a damn what people feel bout me."

"Then why write about your victims? Why go into detail about how you're going to kill them? Why come up with ways to torture and kill a person then write it down? I mean, unless I'm wrong, the whole point of having a diary is to keep it a secret, isn't it? To write down what you don't want to tell other people. I think you wanted someone to find those notebooks. You don't care about getting revenge; you just want to be famous. _I wanna beat ted Bundy's count. _Give me a break."

"No, y-you're wrong! You're wrong."

Forest looked back at the doll still on the sofa.

"You agree with me don't you Jimmy?" he said to the doll.

"Come on, really?" Ziva said sounding exasperated, "what kind of man plays with dolls?"

"Shut up! Shut up!"

John was now standing up and glaring at her. Ziva knew that she was taking it a bit far but her anger caused her to keep going on. Just him having injured McGee multiple times then for him to place his foot on him to gloat just made her inside boil. There was more she wanted to say but she was afraid to cross the line and make him get violent, if it hasn't already happened.

"You want me to prove I'm dangerous? Huh?" Forest exclaimed.

Forest reached behind him to his back pocket then pulled out a switch blade revealing the blade. He then grabbed the collar of a still unconscious McGee and held the knife to his face. Ziva eyes opened wide in shock and fear then turned to hate towards the man holding the knife.

"I told you before," Ziva said through gritted teeth, "you hurt him and I will rip your throat out and let you bleeds to death."

"WHAT LIKE THIS?"

Forest swung the knife down but stopped inches from McGee's neck. He looked up expecting a reaction from Ziva but she just kept glaring at him unflinchingly.

"I'm tired of you," forest said angrily, "you're just so damn annoying."

He threw down McGee and stood up gripping the knife tightly and looked at Ziva with murderous intent in his eyes and a defiant stare from Ziva glaring back.

* * *

**and there you have it folks, chapter 11 done and in the books. slowly but surely this fic is going. i hoped u liked it even thos it was a bit short. i dont like writing too short hcapters but i felt it was good enough to end it there then pick up on the next one.**

**like i said it may take me time but i will get the next chapter done and up. so keep checking back and ill see you next time**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: chapter 12 up. i am almost done, jsut one more chapter go. this one has a bit of action and little dialouge, so i hope u like it. jsut stick with me and will reach the end together real soon. well enjoy.****

* * *

******

Chapter 12

Forest held the knife ready to strike and step forward when he tripped and landed by Ziva's feet. Ziva looked up to see McGee awake and grabbing Forest by the legs.

"I'm not gonna let you hurt her," McGee exclaimed not letting go of Forest's legs.

"_He must of regained consciousness at some time and played possum," _Ziva thought to herself, _"possum? Yeah, possum."_

Before Forest could recover McGee scrambled up and jumped on his back grabbing the wrist holding the knife and wrapping the other arm around his neck. The two struggled and rolled around on the floor. Forest tried to get his arm free pulling on McGee's finger but the young agent refused to let go knowing that losing would mean being stabbed.

Ziva looked on and knew she had to help. She tried standing again to slip out but was unable to get loose. She was almost knocked back when the two men bumped into her. She looked at McGee and saw that his wrist was bleeding. He must have gotten cut from the knife but it didn't seem to be serious because he was still struggling with Forest for the knife but then again it could be just the adrenaline rushing through his body.

Forest suddenly jerked his head back and connected with McGee's face making him loosen his grip. Taking advantage this, forest jerked his hands free then pushed McGee back with his body. He then turned around and slashed at him but just missed as McGee stepped back to dodge. McGee charged forward and attempted to grab the knife but missed and was struck by the handle of the knife and knocked to the ground, his nose bleeding.

Seeing he was in trouble, Ziva stood up with the chair then ran and rammed her body into Forest making both fall into the gas cans knocking them over and spilling oil on him and the floor. The chairs back broke upon impact; taking advantage of that little luck Ziva tried to stand back up but was stopped when she felt a hand grab her hair and pull her head up. She looked up to see Forest raise the knife but was then he tackled by McGee into the wall.

As Forest raised the knife again McGee quickly reached out for his hand but missed and grabbed the blade of the knife instead. He let out a yell of pain as blood squirted from his hand. Taking the chance, Forest pounced on McGee and pinned him to the ground. He brought the knife up to his head but McGee grabbed his wrist with his blood covered hand. He tried to force the knife away but Forest grabbed the knife with both hands and pushed back down. McGee could feel the blade on the skin of his forehead.

Seeing McGee in trouble, she stood up and delivered a hard kick to Forest temple. Grabbing his head, Forest looked up at Ziva to see her foot just before it connected with his nose, knocking him off McGee. She quickly jumped over McGee and stomped as hard as she can on Forest hand making him release the knife. She kicked the knife away then looked down at McGee and gasped at what she saw. McGee was writhing on the floor, his hands on his forehead, blood forming a mask over his face.

She dropped to her knees besides McGee not knowing what to do. The moans of pain from McGee were getting to and the blood flowing from him made her almost want to cry. She knelt there on her knees forgetting everything else as she looked at him. She could feel something inside burning. Seeing him in pain, covered in his own blood and his determination to not let her get hurt, all of it just ran through her. She gasped when she felt hand grasped her shirt but saw that it was only McGee's. She scooted closer to him allowing him to hold her arm and his blood stain her shirt. He then moved his other hand and a green eye made contact with her brown pair. They stayed there looking at each other, blood on his face and her hands cuffed behind her. Another fire lit in Ziva's stomach and got the urge to bend a kiss McGee. She fought a battle inside trying to decide if she should just do it despite the situation.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a loud click behind her. She looked to see forest holding a lit lighter. Before she could react, she felt McGee grab her and throw her over his body. Just as he was standing up, Forest threw the lighter onto the floor by the gas cans. Almost immediately the gasoline carpet caught fire and was spreading. He stood up but was met by a fist from McGee knocking him back close to the fire. Recovering quickly, he ran forward towards McGee and attempted to tackle him but McGee saw it coming and stepped back letting him fall. McGee then dropped down on top and grabbed him by the waist and held on as forest struggled to free himself. Acting on instincts, McGee gathered his strength and picked him up holding him upside down then swinging him up, threw him down on his back as hard as he can.

McGee fell back in exhaustion as Forest grasped his back and head in pain.

"Tim;" Ziva exclaimed lying on the floor, "we have to get out of here. The fire is spreading."

McGee looked to see that in the little time that he fought with Forest, the fire spread to half the cabin and was now covering the sofa and the other furniture in the cabin.

"Jimmy," Forest suddenly yelled.

McGee looked at where he was looking to see the doll of Forest caught in the fire and now melting. Forest unsteadily stood up and limped to the sofa stopping short of the fire. He looked on trying to figure out how to pull out the doll. Thinking quickly, McGee stood up and ran towards Forest. Forest looked back at the noise but before could react, he was shoved forward and landed on the sofa and covered in the fire. Forest screamed and writhed in agonizing pain as his body was engulfed in flames and burned his skin from head to toe.

McGee looked at the scene in awe and shock before he snapped him self out and remember the situation. He turned back to Ziva on her knees trying to stand up. Not even giving her a chance, he ran to her, scooped her up onto his shoulder and ran for the door. Once outside he ran as far away from the cabin through the trees till his legs gave out from exhaustion. Ziva landed face first but was uninjured. She sat up and looked back at the cabin now completely engulfed in fire. She looked down at McGee to see him using the front of his shirt to wipe away the blood on his face. When he finished he looked up at Ziva, blood still coming out the of the cut he received from the knife. Once again green met with brown, both of them breathing heavily.

"Are you ok," McGee said tiredly; all he could think to say.

Ziva looked at him, not knowing what to say. Then in a move that surprised both, she leaned and took his lips into hers. McGee's eyes opened in shock and didn't know how to react and just continued feeling her lips on his. Ziva never wanted to part but when she could feel that McGee wasn't kissing her back, she stopped and pulled back. she looked at him with a look that said she was sorry before she looked down and away in embarrassment.

She was regretting her actions wondering if she how big a mistake she made, wondering if this will ruin their friendship. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes when she surprised by a hand on her face. She looked up at McGee again as he held her cheek. With a gentle hand, McGee pulled her to him this time he put his lips to her. Everything out them seemed to freeze as Ziva leaned in again and kissed him with all she had. Even the flames of the fire were burning slowly. She could taste the blood on his lips but she couldn't care any less, she just wanted this moment to last forever.

After what seem like ages the two agents finally broke apart to catch their breath, and looked at each other with warm smiles on there faces. Ziva turned around and held McGee's hand in hers feeling him squeeze it back and then laid down next to him. As she was starting to get comfortable, she saw a black car pull up not far from them and Gibbs and Tony step out. She knew that she will get a lot of grief and teasing from Tony and demands for an explanation from Gibbs when they see both her and McGee like this, but with her exhaustion and happiness she was feeling, she didn't care at the moment and just laid there enjoying the few moments she had left to lie there and hold McGee's hand.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok her it is the last chapter. finally lol. jsut a little mcgiva fluff and a suprise at the end. and btw if ur wondering or if u didnt realize, yes mcgee powerbombed forest in the chapter 12. jsut something that came to me lol anyways read, review and enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock.

It was almost like a metronome to McGee. He was sitting at his writing desk, listening to the clock with his hand behind his back. It was close to ten in the night but he was full of energy, yet all he felt like doing was sitting there and think about the day that transpired. From escaping and finally taking down John Forest, to him and Ziva kissing, to the day in the hospital and all the questioning from Gibbs and Tony, and the big hugs from Abby.

The two agents were taken straight to the hospital when the paramedics arrived. There he received stitches on his forehead and above the eye and bandages on his hand. They wanted to keep him there overnight to keep an eye on him after losing so much blood but he insisted that he was fine and he'll make due, so they released him.

His thoughts were also on Ziva. He was still in shock that she kissed him. He would have never thought in a million years that she be into him. He always harbored a crush for her but he didn't think he ever had a chance, that she'll never go for a guy like him, he figured she went guys like Tony. When she stopped kissing him the first time he could see a hurt expressing in her eyes, so he did the first thing he could think of and kissed her back, and judging from her reaction, he seemed to have made the right choice.

Unfortunately he was unable to talk to her after being found by Gibbs and Tony. In the ER they were separated by doctors as they patched them up and when they were together Gibbs or team member were in the same room and never got a moment alone. And they end of the day they were both released and given a ride home.

Now he sat at his desk listening to the sound of his clock as if it was white noise soothing his mind, wondering what will happen when he returns to the office, what will happen when he runs into Ziva again.

The quiet was interrupted by a knocking on his door, snapping him out his thoughts and back into his apartments. He looked at the door not moving until it knocked again. He stood up and cautiously walked over to his door, picking up his sig sauer from his kitchen counter. He leaned against his door, his weapon ready in his hand.

"Who is it," McGee called out.

"It's me," replied a familiar voice.

Relaxing his body, McGee opened the door to find Ziva standing there with a small smile on her face.

"Evening Tim," she said, "I hope I am not disturbing you."

"Um no, no of course not," McGee said, "would you like to come him?"

Ziva smiled a little wider as McGee let her into his apartment.

"Expecting somebody else," Ziva asked as he saw him put the gun back on the counter.

"I guess I'm just a little paranoid at the moment," McGee told her, "after all that has happened.

"Understandable."

The two were quiet for a few moments before Ziva walked over to him and held McGee's hand in hers. McGee looked her as his cheeks turned red.

"I don't know what to say," he said too nervous to look at her.

"You don't have to say anything," Ziva replied softly.

"Why me? How? How can I get so…lucky?"

"How can I not?"

"You seem like the type to go for the guys that are tough and rugged and brave. Those action movie hero types. I'm just a geek. Weak and bland. The only time I'm a hero is when I play my video games. I'm- I'm just McGee."

Ziva couldn't help but smile and feel sorry for the young man in front of her. He looked almost defeated and doubtful.

"Well just McGee," she said tracing a circle on his hands with her thumbs, "you shouldn't sell yourself short. You are exceptionally smart and an absolute gentleman. You are kind and caring and sweet. You are a talented writer. You are a great person McGee."

McGee still looked doubtful but gave her a smile smiled as he looked at their hands.

"And I don't only just go for those macho men you speak of," Ziva continued, "and besides who says you are not like those men in the movies. The past few days you have really proven yourself to be even better then those men. You risked your life and body to protect me. You went up against a mad man and defeated him then saved my life multiple times. That is what those action movie stars do right. The only difference is that you are real. And combined with what I said earlier, that makes you better then any man I ever met in NCIS or Mossad."

McGee couldn't help but smile at what he heard. He could tell from listening to her that she meant what she said. He still couldn't believe it but he was willing to go along with it and let it boost his confidence. He looked at the bruises on her wrist she received from the handcuffs that restrained her. He lifted her left hand and lightly kissed the bruises making her smile. She reached out and touched the side of his face, holding his cheek in her hand, making him look up at her.

"You are my hero," she said looking his emerald eyes, "you are my McGee."

She quickly closed the space between the two and their lips met. Once again everything around them seemed to slow down to a crawl as they both closed their eyes and continued to kiss, letting the night roll on.

xxx

Gibbs stepped out of the elevator and into autopsy. Minutes before he was called down by Ducky saying he had urgent news for the senior agent. Finding him working on the burnt body of the now unrecognizable John Forest, he walked to his side.

"You called me Duck," he said to the elder M.E.

"Ah yes Jethro," Ducky replied, "I'm glad you came quickly."

"Well you said it was extremely urgent. Did you find something about Forest's body?"

"Well yes, in a way. Tell me Jethro, was he the only person you and Tony found in that cabin?"

"Yeah. Even the fire fighters searched and he was the only one. Why?"

"Well while I was doing the autopsy I noticed something off."

"There're a lot of things that are 'off' with him Duck."

"Yes of course but I meant different with his body. As I was doing the autopsy the first thing I noticed was that his knee was fractured. Well I thought back to what Timothy and Ziva told us of what transpired in the cabin and I don't remembered them saying anything about injuring his legs. So I looked through his medical records and just to be sure I had Abby run a DNA analysis for me."

"What are you trying to say Ducky?"

"Well apparently my suspicious are correct. This body does not belong to a Jonathan Forest."

"Wait? Are you serious? Are you sure?

"I can assure you Jethro, this is not him. Where ever he is, he still alive, albeit severely injured, but alive none the less."

**The End?**

* * *

**hahaha what a twist. well there you go, this fic is FINALLY done. it took a couple years but i did. i hope you guys liked it and it was worth the wait. i can finally move on lol but i still liked this fic. i might do a sequel sometime later on down the road. im gonna work on some other story ideas till then. hope you enjoyed and please let me kno what you thought. till next time, KEEP ON READING, KEEP ON WRITING.**


End file.
